Comforting The Enemy
by The Grim Reeper
Summary: Fledgling Raziel comforts a dying human child and this annoys Kain. ONESHOT. Inspired by the song "Hold Me" by Savage Garden.


Kain had noticed for a while that a band of vampire hunters were setting up camp a little too close to home for the past few nights. It struck to him as the perfect opportunity to test his fledgling sons' battle skills, as they still hadn't the opportunity to fight anyone yet. He felt confident that their sparring sessions would pay off. He got them ready that very night; the six lieutenants not liking the idea of a battle out of the blue like this. But as Kain mentioned to them, "You will face many battles _out of the blue_ in the future; you better get used to it!"

At the vampire hunters' campsite, the lieutenants were outnumbered only by three, so not too big a number, but it's a start for them to fight against larger numbers. Kain stood in the shadows and kept watch and was most impressed with them. Their training certainly paid off, though he noticed Melchiah having some trouble fighting off two at a time; obviously the mortals figured who the weakest of them were, but Raziel came through. Kain almost felt proud of his eldest stepping in to help a comrade. He expected nothing less of his favourite son, of course. Zephon had some trouble with just one nearing the end, though only because of his arrogance and trying to put on a show for his master.

After they fed from the humans, Kain came into view, "Very good, it seems you can look after yourselves, but that doesn't mean your training ends here." Kain mentioned, five of his sons sighing upon hearing the end of Kain's statement. The older vampire noticed his eldest was missing from the group, "Where's Raziel?" The group just shrugged and mumbled, not really interested that their older brother was not standing with them. "Search the tents for any flammable liquids, like alcohol. I don't want human corpses just lying around in my territory." Kain ordered. The five younger vampires went into two of the three tents set up by the vampire hunters they killed. Since not a one came out to say if they'd seen Raziel, Kain assumed he was in the third tent. He walked into the tent, shocked at what he saw.

_A LITTLE EARLIER..._

After the vampire hunters had been killed, Raziel noticed Turel coming out of one of tents. "What were you doing in there?" He asked, very curious. He saw a droplet of blood on the side of Turel's lips.

"Doesn't matter. Come on, let's go." Turel hurriedly said, walking away. Curiosity getting the better of him, Raziel walked into the tent, unaware of Kain coming out of the dark. He saw a young boy, probably no older than ten years of age. Raziel felt angered that his brother would feed from a child, someone that was no threat to him, just easy prey. He heard the boy mumble, fighting to stay alive. But, Raziel could see from the blood that was still pouring from his neck and how pale he was, that the boy will not live for very long.

He didn't know why he went over to the boy's side; he even stroked his hair to comfort him. He felt sad and the need to comfort him was quite strong. This was a new feeling to Raziel, he didn't know what it was. He didn't like it; it was like someone had torn out a part of him, but somehow he didn't mind. It left him very confused.

The child looked up at him, very weakly, and looked almost frightened. "Shhh, I'm not going to harm you."

"But... you're... a... vam..pire..." He said, breathlessly.

"I know." Raziel admitted, feeling slightly ashamed, "What's your name?"

"S-Seth," he managed to answer, "What's... yours...?"

The vampire was a little hesitant, but answered, "My name is Raziel."

Seth started coughing blood, meaning his death was closer. Raziel wasn't sure what to do. "Raziel?"

He looked at Seth, "Yes?"

"Hold... me? I'm s-cared..." Seth pleaded.

Raziel kept remembering how Kain said humans were the lowest forms of life, but he just did what his heart told him and gave into the boy's last wish. After he managed the make the child comfortable in his arms, Kain came in with a look of shock on his face, "Raziel." The older vampire merely whispered. Raziel looked at him with a saddened face, then turning his attention back to the boy upon hearing his last breath. He breathed heavily, closing the child's eyes and placing him back on the ground, still sitting.

Kain couldn't help but feel annoyed that his son would spend time comforting a lowly human. He would have to knock this out of him, to ensure it doesn't happen again, especially on a battlefield. Looking at Raziel, "I don't care if you're compassionate, if that's what makes you who you are," Raziel frowned, but let Kain continue, "but when you're on the battlefield, don't be concerned for any dying man, as they'll only slow you down. Especially, if it's the _enemy_." Kain ended, with slight venom in his voice as he left the tent.

Raziel fought the urge to argue, looking back at the child. _"He wasn't my enemy. He was just a child." _He thought. Raziel stood up, wishing the child a peaceful rest. As his brothers set the campsite alight and watched as everything went up in flames, all he could think of was that boy's face. Kain stood next to Raziel, "You're still very young, Raziel, you'll get over these kinds of emotions." He said, turning around and leading his lieutenants back home. Raziel took one last look at the site, before following.

"_Rest in peace."_

**A/N: **_Please review and let me know what you think? I asked nicely.__ I was listening to 'Hold Me' by Savage Garden, when I thought of this. And before anyone complains that it was short, it was meant to be short! Hope it was to your liking _:)


End file.
